Nuestro Primer Beso
by ranadechocolate
Summary: One Shoot. Esta es una historia basada en los actores que interpretan a Ron & Hermione en las películas, por lo tanto, es completamente Grintson. ¿Te animas a leerlo?


NUESTRO PRIMER BESO.

6:00 am de la mañana.

El despestador sonó haciendo que una mujer de 20 años se despertara alarmada, había estado tan dormida hace unos instantes que ese sonido tan fuerte en su oreja derecha la hizo dar un pequeño salto en su cama. Sacó su brazo de entre las sábanas y apagó el despertador con un golpe molesto. Acto siguiente se frotó los ojos con las manos y lentamente su visión mejoró.

Se levantó rápidamente viendo la hora en su reloj y por lo apurada que estaba casi se da de bruces con el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared. Se detuvo un momento para poder informarse que día era. Básicamente , para ella, todos los dias eran iguales, ahora que estaba de vacaciones y la universidad no la ahorcaba con tareas, no tenía interés de saber que día era, pero ese día se interesó, algo le dijo que tenía que mirar...

Y de pronto recordó el mail que le había llegado hace una semana atrás, se acordaba de éste en cada palabra:

_Hola, Emma, espero que estés bien y hayas terminado el año de universidad con éxito. El propósito de este mail es para informarte que el 16 de noviembre grabaremos una de las escenas que hemos dejado para el final, ya que son las que más detalles tienen, esta escena consiste en el beso entre Ron y Hermione, por lo que también le he enviado un mail a Rupert para que se presente. No me falles, por favor, tenemos que grabar si o si ese día._

_Te espero. Abrazos._

_David Yates._

Tragó con dificultad y de un momento a otro se puso nerviosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto, que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho.

- Hoy es el día... - Dijo en un susurro, mientras caminaba al baño de su departamento.

Se bañó rápidamente y se maquilló un poco, nunca lo había hecho... ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?. Cuando terminó de hacerlo giró su cabeza inconcientemente hacia su derecha. En su velador, donde se posaba el despertador, se posaba , también, una foto. Siempre había querido que las fotos fueran como en Harry Potter, y se movieran, pero ésta no, esta simplemente era una muggle. Allí se encontraban dos personas abrazadas. En ese entonces, ella y Rupert habían salido de compras, ella lo había acompañado para comprarse una prenda. Recordó como una llamada inesperada en el celular del pelirrojo la hizo enojar, sintiendose tan celosa que luego de eso, se excusó con Rupert diciendole que tenía cosas que hacer en la universidad. Pero antes de ese mal momento, se habian detenido a sacarse una foto, una foto la cual, amablemente, la dueña de la tienda les había sacado, y ahí estaba, encima de su velador. Los dos felices, como_ amigos._

Salió de su departamento con paso rápido, buscando un taxi que la llevara. En el trayecto de su viaje se puso a pensar. Aún no paraba de latir como loco su corazón, y eso la tenía muy nerviosa.

_Amigos..._

A decir verdad esa palabra nunca había encajado muy bien entre ella y Rupert. Nunca, en los 10 años en que lo conocía, lo quiso como un amigo. Había intentado muchas veces olvidarlo, y aunque estuvo con otras personas, no pudo hacerlo, algo tenía ese chico que le encantaba de pies a cabeza. Amaba su forma de ser, como era de chistoso y lo bueno que había sido con ella. Le gustaba su sonrisa, y ese pelo tan rojo que lo hacía aún más diferente a los demás. Y aunque en muchas entrevista ella había dejado en claro que sólo eran amigos, incluso como hermanos, sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Sacudió la cabeza para poder espantar los recuerdos y esos pensamientos que tanto había querido dejar de lado, cuando el chofer del taxi se volteó a ella y le dijo con una sonrisa:

- Ya hemos llegado, señorita.

Emma miró a su alrededor, era verdad. Algo confundida le pagó al conductor y se bajó del auto. Y allí estaba, parada frente a su lugar de trabajo. Nunca le había pasado, pero no se atrevía a entrar, sus piernas no respondían.

De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro, y por segunda vez en ese día se sobresaltó.

- Hey, tranquila, sólo soy yo... - Dijo el individuo para calmarla, pero eso era imposible. ¿Cómo podía calmarla ahora que él, Rupert Grint, la había sacado de su trance?

_Ok, Emma ¡Dile algo, no te quedes callada! _Se dijo para sus adentros.

- Ho-hola... - Tartamudeó. ¿Eso era lo único que podía decirle? Y ahora se arrepentía de comportarse como una boba en frente del pelirrojo.

El cielo hizo un ruido amenazador, dando alarma de que llovería. Y en efecto, luego de unos pocos segundos unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer débilmente en sus cabezas.

- Creo que deberíamos entrar - Propuso Rupert abriendo la puerta para que Emma pasara. La chica caminó nerviosamente y entró, él , por supuesto, la siguió y agregó: - Por cierto...hoy te ves hermosa - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Quiso agradecerle el cumplido pero tanto como a Rupert y a ella, los tomaron los maquilladores y los separaron.

- ¡Son unos malvados! - Les dijo Emma muy enojada.

- Ya, ya, Julieta, ya tendrás tiempo de besar a Romeo en unos minutos más - Dijo Caroline, una de las maquilladoras fieles de Emma, quien tambien era una de sus amigas y sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de la chica.

El maquillaje habitual ya estaba listo, básicamente, era muy rápido, y se levantó nerviosa. Se cambió de ropa cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su camarín.

- Pasa... - Dijo mientras se ponía la blusa que le tocaba ocupar éstaba vez para interpretar una vez más a Hermione Granger.

David Yates asomó su cabeza por la puerta, y con una sonrisa le preguntó si estaba lista para que comenzaran a grabar. Emma nunca había estado tan nerviosa, ni siquiera el día de la audición para ver si se quedaba con el papel de Hermione, y con un suspiro asintió débilmente.

- Que bien, Rupert ya está listo también. Te esperamos afuera.- Y con esto cerró la puerta.

Tragó con dificiltad. Ok, eso ya se ha vuelto habitual de ella. Echó una última mirada en el espejo , y luego de hacer una mueca abrió la puerta para salir.

- Al fin te apareces - Dijo Daniel al verla salir. Y luego dijo con una mirada pícara - Asi que... se besarán hoy...

Emma se puso roja como un tomate ¿Es que todos saben lo que ella siente?

- Si, Dan, pero sabes perfectamente que esto es estrictamente profesional - Dijo Emma tratando de defenderse. Daniel soltó una carcajada.

- Si , si... De todos modos, David me dijo que te apuraras - Continuó Daniel - No querrás hacer esperar a Rup - y con esto le guiñó el ojo.

- Eres un pesado - Le dijo Emma, haciendo que él riera aún más y se encaminó a donde grababan siempre. Cuando llegó estaba la famosa pantalla verde que los había acompañado en muchas escenas, y de pronto llegó a su cabeza la escena en donde habían conocido al gigante Grawp en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante eso.

Minutos después habían comenzado a grabar. Por supuesto ella se había aprendido los diálogos una semana antes, desde que había llegado el famoso mail, pero aún así tenían que volver a repetir todo ya que justo cuando llegaban a la parte ' escencial ' los dos no paraban de reir de los nervios.

- No puedo... - Comentó Rupert riendo y alejándose de Emma.

- Vamos chicos, ¡Concéntrence! - Gritó David - Vamo de nuevo... Toma 15.

Pero no había caso. Siempre llegaban a la parte en la que Emma tenía que abalanzarse hacia Rupert y besarlo, pero no podían , algo les impedía hacer eso.

- Chicos... - Pronunció David algo decepcionado.

- Es dificil - Dijo Emma un poco frustrada.

- Si, lo es, somo amigos y es dificil... - Comenzó a decir Rupert pero David lo interrumpió.

- Se supone que los dos son unos profesionales ¿no? - Dijo y cuando supo que había dado en el blanco continuó - Sigamos desde el beso...Toma 16...

Emma respiró hondo y se ubicó en su lugar, lo mismo hizo Rupert.

- ¡Acción!

_' ¡Vamos, tú puedes Emma... eres profesional, eres profesional, eres... Rayos, no lo eres, pero besa esos hermosos labios ya! '_

Y así lo hizo...puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Rupert y se acercó. Comenzó a sentir la respiración agitada de éste y sin pensarlo nuevamente juntó sus labios con los de él.

_' No lo puedo creer..._ '

Sentía tantos sentimientos encontrados, que su corazón se aceleró como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. Pronto sintió la legua suave del chico jugar con la de ella, y un fuego que se encedía en su estómago.

_' No es Hermione besando a Ron... soy yo besando a Rupert...'_

Siguió besádolo con tal pasión que la hacía temblar, y no dudaba que al chico le pasara lo mismo, porque también temblaba. Los brazos de éste se cerraron en la cintura de Emma, sujetándola fuertemente para que no se le escapara. Y de pronto una lejana voz diciendo " Corte " se escuchó. Hizo caso omiso a esta señal, y siguió jugando con los labios de Rupert. _'Por Dios, esto es maravilloso_' se decía la castaña cuando su mano se fue directamente al pelo rojo del chico para revolverlo.

- Chicos, la escena terminó hace cinco minutos... - Dijo David conteniendo la risa.

Los chicos al escuchar esto, se separaron como si una fuerza invisible los hubiera tirado hacia los dos extremos opuestos. Y se quedaron viendo un momento, sonrojándose levemente ante lo que había pasado. Unos aplausos se escucharon y Emma se dió cuenta que todo el elenco estaba ahí, mirando lo que estaba pasando, y como si un hechizo la hubiese golpeado salió corriendo al camarín.

Se sentó en una silla y se quedó mirando al espejo. No pudo ni siquiera reflexionar lo había pasado cuando la puerta se abrió y el pelirrojo entró. Se sentó a su lado sin hacer mucho ruido. No se miraban. Y la chica supuso que él la había seguido.

- Emma... - Pronunció el chico girándose para verla.

- Rupert yo... si quieres nada entre nosotros puede cambiar, tú eres mi amigo y como un hermano también, seguiré diciendo eso y... - Comenzó diciendo Emma atropellando las palabras y el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

- Basta... - Emma frunció el ceño antes esto - No quiero que me trates como un hermano tuyo, porque no lo soy...

- Perdón yo... -

- Emma... - Dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo. _'¡ Por Dios cuanto me gusta que pronuncie mi nombre! ' - _Sobre la escena que acabamos de grabar... No era Ron el que besaba a Hermione... - Dijo tomando la mano más cercana de Emma, ella se dió cuenta que él seguía temblando - Era yo besándote...

Emma tragó con dificultad, y frunció un poco más el ceño.

- Te amo, Watie...

La chica sacudió su cabeza, pensando que había escuchado mal y preguntó:

- ¿Qué?

Pero obtuvo la respuesta más linda que una chica hubiera querido recibir. Rupert se acercó, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Emma, y la otra en su cintura y la besó. Nuevamente experimentaban muchas cosas, y cuando comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas, la pasión los invadió y la velocidad de aquel beso fue mayor. Se separaron con la respiración agitada y Rupert la abrazó.

- Te amo desde siempre - Dijo el pelirrojo en su oído, haciendo que a Emma le diera un escalofrío.

Se separó de ella estando lo suficientemente cerca para volver a besarla, pero sólo se limitaron a mirarse. Emma lo miraba confundida. No podía creerlo, quizás esto era un sueño y pronto sonaría su tonto despertador arruinándolo , como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Pero no, eso no era un sueño, aquello era rela. El hombre a quien tanto amaba, el hombre de sus sueños, el amor de su vida , estaba declarándose después de grabar la escena más tierna de todas.

- Entiendo si tu no...- Dijo Rupert viendo que la chica no contestaría, pero fue interrumpido.

- Rups...-Dijo Emma con una voz dulce, acariciando la mejilla del chico. Abrió la boca varias veces y ningún sonido salió de ésta.

Rupert sonrió tiernamente ante esto, y eso le dio el valor a Emma para decir lo que queria.

- Te amo... Esas palabras tan grandes expresan todo lo que yo siento - Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y haciendo que una delicada lágrima corriera por su mejilla. Rupert la secó con su mano y besó en donde ésta había desaparecido.

Relmente aquello parecía un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad al fin. Siempre había querido que eso pasara y estaba ocurriendo al fin. Nunca había estado tan unida a él como lo hacía con Daniel, porque a él si lo consideraba un amigo, sólo lo quería como amigo, pero Rupert todo había sido diferente. Porque cada vez que se lo topaba entre los pasillos del trabajo sólo se limitaban a sonreír y seguir sus caminos. Porque cada vez que lo veía se moría de ganas de besarlo, de gritarle en la cara que lo amaba, que quería que estuviera a su lado... Porque cada vez que él no estaba sentía que algo le faltaba, que se volvería loca si él no aparecía y le daba esas miradas que la derretían...

Y sumida en sus pensamientos no se dió cuenta que habían salido a las calles de Londres. La gente pasaba como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, pero Emma estaba en las nubes, cuando el pelirrojo le habló al oído.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - Dijo en susurro.

La tomó de la mano y juntos se perdieron en lo que terminaba la calle, para poder doblar en la esquina de la felicidad y de un amor duradero.


End file.
